Algún día
by Noe Izumi
Summary: Los sueños de uno de los héroes de la guerra del anillo


Algún Día  
  
Por Lily B.Bolsón.  
  
Un día cualquiera del caluroso verano, dos hobbits jugaban alegres en las prósperas tierras de Los Gamos. Y estos eran Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk, hijos del Señor de los Gamos y del Thain, respectivamente. Meriadoc, conocido como Merry, tenía ya dieciséis años, y aun ni rozada la veintena ya era un hobbit responsable, pero que siempre encontraba tiempo para la diversión y las risas y demás placeres de la vida de los hobbits. El joven Pippin, el nombre porque el que todos conocían a Peregrin, que por aquel entonces solo tenía ocho años, corría tras él, fingiendo que peleaba con un dragón, y usando su gran imaginación para convertir una simple rama que había encontrado tirada en el camino en una poderosa espada. No era más que un niño, y por su cabecita rondaban cada día las increíbles historias del viejo Bilbo Bolsón, que escuchaba cada noche junto a la hoguera, rodeado de pequeños y no tan pequeños hobbits ansiosos de saciar su sed de buenas historias.  
- ¡Soy el viejo Bilbo, y estoy peleando con Smaug el Terrible para lograr su tesoro! -exclamaba- ¡Los enanos me aclamarán y me darán una gran recompensa, y hablarán de mí en sus historias y canciones!... ¡Halla tu merecido en el frío acero de mi espada, pues ni tu fuego ni tu maldad podrán conmigo!  
Merry fingía que era el dragón, y rugía amenazadoramente para luego gritar y retorcerse cuando su primo le rozaba con el trozo de madera, y los dos acabaron riendo casi sin aliento y tirados en la hierba.  
- ¡Algún día seremos unos grandes héroes, ya lo verás, primo Merry! -dijo Pippin, corriendo alrededor de su rendido primo- Y todos hablarán de nosotros, y contarán nuestras aventuras. Estaremos al servicio de grandes reyes, y sobre todo, veremos muchos elfos, y tomaremos sus deliciosos manjares mientras reímos y cantamos bajo el sol...  
- ¡Y yo seré tan respetado como mi padre, y seré un señor poderoso y valiente, que hará grandes cosas por toda la comarca! -dijo Merry- ¡Ay, pequeño primo! Ojalá tus sueños no fueran tan imposibles para gente como nosotros... Yo tendré que ocuparme de las tierras de mi padre, y tu serás el Thain, y no podrás descuidar tus obligaciones. ¡Eso no es para tí!  
Pippin le miró entristecido, como un niño al que le rompen un juguete.  
- ¡Seré el Thain! ¡Pero tambíen haré grandes viajes!  
Merry le miró asombrado. El pequeño Tuk le miraba enfurruñado, con los labios apretados, el aire contenido y el pecho henchido de orgullo. Y entonces Merry se echó a reir.  
- ¡Qué espíritu aventurero de Tuk tienes, ya tan joven! Espero que no des quebraderos de cabeza a nadie con esa actitud de cabezota.  
- ¡Yo no soy cabezota! -exclamó, y se le lanzó encima, y ambos se enfrascaron en una divertida pelea entre risas, rodando por la hierba.  
Aún riendo, los dos hobbits echaron una carrera hasta el río, y se acercaron a él para saciar su sed y lavar su rostro perlado de sudor. Pippin se inclinó, y por un instante el río le devolvió la imagen de un hobbit adulto, de aspecto jovial pero con unos ojos brillantes y sabios que delataban pureza y determinación en el corazón. En la cabeza de espeso pelo rizado y dorado llevaba un yelmo, plateado como el nácar y negro como el azabache. Y temeroso pero fascinado, Pippin se apartó, y cuando volvió a acercarse volvió a ver su rostro infantil y sonrosado, de ensortijado pelo castaño pero dorado como el trigo, y grandes ojos curiosos reflejado en el agua. Entonces suspiró y dijo:  
- Merry... ¿Te imaginas que yo fuera, no sé, un caballero?  
- Sigue soñando, Pip... -rió Merry- Anda, vámonos o llegaremos tarde para la cena, ya va a anochecer. ¡Deprisa!  
Pippin echó una última mirada a su reflejo, que le devolvió el rostro de un niño desilusionado, hasta que se encogió de hombros, y le sonrió, pues tan rápido como un relámpago penetra un rayito de luz en el corazón de un niño entristecido.  
Algún día... pensó, y corrió con su primo colina arriba mientras el ocaso despuntaba en el cielo.  
  
Para Zanthia (Rinaranwen) porque la oscuridad nunca apague la inocencia y alegría de tu corazón. Hantalë 


End file.
